Spirited Away Again
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: Chihiro is finally at her new school and making friends, but things get stranger, when her new friends start to explore placews that they shouldn't. PG13 at the moment, but the rating might get higher.


ME: Good after noon or morning, or whatever the hell time it is where you are.  
  
CDD: You are in a good mood today, aren't you Lady Blade?  
  
ME: Yeappers.  
  
CDD: Ya don't usually say Hell unless ya is irritated.  
  
ME: That's because there is a jerk sitting on the table attached to my computer desk, who is reading a god damn book, and doesn't realise it is rude to stare at me while I'm trying to work. (glares at stupid guy)  
  
CDD: Oh well.  
  
ME: Shut up CDD.  
  
CDD: I am merely a chibi-devil, I can do no more then what I can do.  
  
ME: which is fly around and annoy me.  
  
CDD: Yes it is.  
  
ME: (sighs) O.K. I was just watching Spirited Away in my room t college. I thought it was a great film. I thought it was so cute... and sweet... and... Wait, why am I getting into this? I just want to get on with the story.  
  
CHIBI-REI: YOU WOKE ME UP FROM MY CUP STAGE SLEEP!!!  
  
ME: (sighs) You know that if you remain a cup for too long, my mother tries to drink tea in you.  
  
CHIBI-REI: O_O!  
  
ME: Hehehehehe  
  
CDD: Lady Blade WarAngel does NOT own Spirited Away, or the characters from Spirited Away. She only owns her own characters. So therefore, there shall be no suing, seeing as Lady Blade makes no money from writing this fic, so it is not illegal copywriting  
  
ME: Thank you CDD.  
  
CDD: Is there anything else?  
  
ME: MAKE THAT GUY STOP STARING AT ME!!!  
  
CDD/CHIBI-REI: (rolls eyes)  
  
ME: (glares)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SUMMERY: When Chihiro starts at a new school, she not only makes new friends, but finds other friends on the way. When they start exploring, Chihiro worries that they will find the spirit them park, and that they will end up in more trouble then she did when she first got there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Spirited Away, Once Again.  
  
Chapter 1 – New School Friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chihiro walked to school. It was her first day, She had already been signed in and registered the day before. She sat down in front of a desk. Today she was wearing a pair of denim dungaree-shorts, a pink t-shirt, and her normal green trainers. (A/N: Forgive me if I am wrong, but I think her trainers looked green) Chihiro looked around the classroom. There were many other children there. But most of them were very different from her. The girls were all chattering about make up. Chihiro blinked in confusion. "Why would they want to talk about make up? Make up is stupid. Who cares about make up?" Chihiro thought to herself. She saw another girl walk into the classroom, with a boy. The pair were glared at by the rest of the class. Chihiro looked at the two. The girl was maybe an inch or two taller then her, the boy was defiantly three inches taller. Making him the biggest in the class by far. For his age. The boy, who was wearing a black shirt, black jeans, and black boots, said something to the girl, Chihiro didn't hear what it was. Chihiro saw that he had startling green eyes, so vivid, that they were like emeralds that had somehow found their way into his eye sockets. His coal black hair, with streaks or red, running through it, was cut short, and fell around his head perfectly. Even thought it was clearly a mess, it seemed like a mess that benefited him.  
  
He turned and left the classroom. That was when Chihiro, realised that he was obviously in another class. He did look too old to be in her class. The girl came and sat in the only free seat. Which was next to her. Chihiro smiled at the girl. The girl looked surprised. She had crimson coloured hair, with black streaks. Like the boys hair in reverse. Her hair was tied half up, and half down, and it reached down to her waist. She was wearing a red t-shirt and a blue skirt, and a pair of white trainers. She smiled slightly at Chihiro. Her eyes, which were a startling amethyst colour, shone brightly. Chihiro decided to talk to her. "I'm Chihiro." She said. The girl smiled. "I'm Kalleru. My big brother, was Ashiro. He went into the class next door. He is fourteen." Kalleru said. Chihiro smiled. "I don't have any brothers or sisters. I'm ten." Chihiro said. Kalleru smiled. "I'm ten too." She said quietly. "Why do the others glare at you like that?" Chihiro asked quietly. "Because they don't like that we come from the poor area." Kalleru said. Chihiro was very confused. Things like that, had not made a difference in her home town. People clearly cared about more material things here. This school wasn't the peak of civilisation. That was obvious to Chihiro. Normal, civilised people, wouldn't act like that. But then again, she wasn't like them.  
  
"You shouldn't worry about them. If they can't be bothered to talk to you because of that, then they're not worth talking to either." Chihiro said. Nodding to emphasize her point. Kalleru laughed. "You're one strange girl. Where do you come from?" Kalleru asked. Chihiro explained about her home town. Then about how she had had to move. Kalleru smiled sympathetically. "My brother and I had to move to the poor side of town after our parents died. Our cousin doesn't go to school. She is too old for school now. She's sixteen. But she is nice to everyone, unless they're horrible to her. She and her friends are always hanging around. But that's because when you live on the poor side of town, you can't afford to go to college. But the rich kids can. The thing is that we're the smarter ones anyways." Kalleru said.  
  
Chihiro blinked in confusion. "You see, my cousin Hiroko, her friend, Lorena, is the smartest one out of the whole group. She knows everything. The problem is, she can't afford to go to college. And no one will give her, or her family any jobs." Kalleru said quietly. "Why not?" Chihiro asked. "Because, Lorena and her family are Greek. Greek people aren't really appreciated in Japan or China." Kalleru said. Chihiro spent the rest of the day, listening to the strange philosophy of this strange town, and apparently, of most places in China and Japan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chihiro walked with Ashiro and Kalleru for a little while. Til they got to a fork in the road. Ashiro looked at her. "If you want, you can come and visit us. We'd come and meet you, and bring you back, so that you don't get lost." Ashiro said. Chihiro smiled and nodded. "Goodbye, I'll see you both tomorrow." Chihiro said. She ran off down the path that led to her home. While Kalleru and Ashiro went to their home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chihiro walked into her new home. Her mother smiled at her when she walked into the kitchen. "Mom?" Chihiro asked hesitantly. "What is it, Chihiro?" Her mother asked. "Uh..... I wanted to visit some new friends I made. They live on the poor side of town, but they're really nice. Their names are Kalleru and Ashiro. Ashiro is Kalleru's big brother. He said if I want to come and visit, then he and Kalleru will meet me, and bring me back so that I don't get lost." Chihiro said. Her mother smiled at her. "I told you that you'd make new friends. I'll talk to your father and see what he say's." Her mother said. Chihiro smiled and went upstairs to her room to read a book.  
  
Later that evening, they were all sat eating dinner. Her father looked at her. "Chihiro, your mother told me that you made some new friends today." Her father said. "Yes Dad, I did." Chihiro said. "You may visit your friends, but you have to be home, before it gets dark." Her father said. Chihiro nodded. "Thank you Dad." Chiiro said. They carried on eating dinner and chatting about the day's events.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chihiro walked to school the next day, she saw Ashiro and Kalleru at the fork in the path. She smiled at them. "Hi Chihiro." Kalleru said. Ashiro merely nodded. Chihiro had noticed that about him. He only seemed to speak, when he felt it was important. They went to school in silence. It was only when they got t0o the gate that Chihiro said what her parents had said to her the night before. "My mom and Dad, said that I could come and visit you, as long as I'm home before dark." Chihiro said. Kalleru grinned. "You'll be home before dark, it's not that far away from where you live. Everyone just pretends it is, so that they avoid us." Kalleru said. Ashiro smiled slightly. Chihiro wished that Haku was there sometimes. He was her best and truest friend. "You can come and visit us after school today, and meet the whole gang." Kalleru said. Ashiro rolled his eyes. "We're not a gang, we're a group Kalleru. A gang signifies violent thoughts." Ashiro said. Kalleru giggled. "Not true. A gang is a group of people, that hang around together all the time." Kalleru said. Ashiro rolled his eyes again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Oooooooooh I hopes you enjoyed this chapter. It will get better, because this is just the start. I SWEAR to you all that it will be better next chapter. I just couldn't think how to start it off.  
  
CDD: Please R&R people.  
  
ME: Hehe, yeah please. I think this is a lame first chapter, but I promise that it gets better. 


End file.
